


Pocałuj mnie, Głupku!

by kasssumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Każdy ma jakąś granicę tego, ile może znieść, nim wybuchnie. I ludzie, i anioły. Tylko nikt nie oczekiwał, że te wybuchy nastąpią jednego dnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocałuj mnie, Głupku!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss me, Stupid!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8855) by Jadeaffection. 



To musiał być Bóg. Albo przynajmniej Chuck Norris.

Odzyskali Castiela. Żaden Winchester nie do końca wiedział, jak. Miesiące bieganiny i poszukiwań, a potem, dwa dni przed tym, co okazało się ostatnim występem Lewiatanów, odzyskali go. Nagiego i trzęsącego się na progu ich motelu, ale całego Casa i całego anioła, przynajmniej dopóki nie zemdlał. Ulga na twarzy Deana była tak surowa i prawdziwa, że Sam prawie nie mógł na niego patrzeć.

Osiemnaście godzin później, kiedy Castiel nadal leżał nieprzytomny na łóżku Deana, a Bobby był w drodze, głośny trzask rozległ się w łazience. Podczas śledztwa chłopcy odkryli w wannie Gabriela, rzucony ręcznik ledwo co zakrywał jego skromność. Jego pierwsze wychrypiane słowa brzmiały:

— Co teraz zrobiliście, barany? — To na pewno był on. Możliwe, że Dean i Sam w końcu się załamali, ale śmiali się do łez.

Bobby ledwo co skończył swoją przemowę „Wszyscy jesteście idijotami!”, po tym jak przybył i znalazł ledwo co obudzonego Castiela, patrzącego na ledwo co upitego Deana, starającego się dokładnie kopiować ledwo co przybyłego Crowleya, podczas gdy Gabriel rzucał M&Msy we włosy drzemiącego Sama, kiedy z sufitu spadł nagi Adam. Cóż, technicznie to Adam  _oraz_  Michał. Nawet Gabriel nie wiedział, w jaki sposób działali jako współlokatorzy.

I nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie wszyscy zawsze byli nadzy czy ile dokładnie decybeli sięgnął kobiecy pisk Crowley'a, kiedy Adam/Michał spadli na podłogę.

Kiedy Lewiatany w końcu przybyły, całą armią, aby zmieść plagę karaluchów, jaką byli bracia Winchesterowie, ich atak z zaskoczenia nie do końca wyszedł tak, jak planowali. Definitywnie nie spodziewali się dwóch okrutnych archaniołów, wkurzonego króla piekła, który był zmęczony niespodziewanymi niebiańskimi przybyciami straszącymi go w cholerę, trzech „pierdolić to gówno, mamy dość!” łowców i małego anioła, który potrafił. I zrobił, po tym, jak jeden z drani przestawił Deanowi bark.

Raczej szybko było po wszystkim. Wcale nie spektakularnie.

Bobby miał teorię, że po całym tym łajnie, z jakim musieli sobie radzić przez lata, prawo balansu zawyrokowało, że muszą otrzymać jakieś szczęście prędzej czy później, nim wszechświat tak wypadnie z równowagi, że wybuchnie. Nigdy nie oznajmił tej teorii na głos, ale i tak ją miał.

Więc świętowali. Sam zaśpiewał „Druha we mnie masz” w wersji karaoke w duecie z Crowley'em, Gabriel uczył Casa jak tańczyć gawota, a Dean zdecydował, że już więcej nie pije, kiedy zmiany na twarzy Adama z bardzo nietrzeźwego do czule rozbawionego, kiedy Michał i jego najmłodszy brat zmieniali się za kółkiem, powodowały u niego zawroty głowy. Bobby mógł odbyć długą rozmowę z abażurem, ale nikt nie był na tyle odważny, żeby o tym wspomnieć.

Potem anioły wróciły do Nieba.

Bobby założył się z Crowley'em, że potrwa to tylko do Bożego Narodzenia.

Crowley przyjął zakład i obstawił na Święto Dziękczynienia.

**sss**

_W umiarkowanie czystym pokoju motelowym w małe–miasto–gdzieś, stan Iowa..._

— Grzyb nie posiada sprawności manualnej, aby operować pojazdem motorowym.

Adam odwrócił się od ekranu (najpierw pauzując grę, bo było to ostatnie okrążenie i dziwko, Księżniczka Peach upada*!) aby spojrzeć na nagły dodatek do motelowego pokoju.

I od razu był gotowy skopać kolesiowi tyłek. Albo zawołać Deana po pomoc, ale to było drugim wyjściem, do którego nigdy by się starszemu bratu nie przyznał. Ego palanta było dostatecznie duże. W każdym razie chodziło o to, że był gotowy na SmackDown.**

A przynajmniej dopóki nie rozpoznał blasku za oczami intruza. Twarz i ciało były nieznajome, ale to na pewno był Michał.

Był rozdarty między chęcią przytulenia faceta a przywaleniem mu w facjatę za nie odzywanie się tak długo. Nie można dzielić ciała i umysłu z gościem i nie przywiązać się. A on nawet nie zadzwonił. Na szczęście Adam został uratowany przed byciem totalną dziewczyną, kiedy Michał znowu się odezwał:

— Czy to naczynie mnie pogrubia?

Gdyby twarz Adama była emotikoną, wyglądałaby tak O_o

To nie był komentarz, który kiedykolwiek połączyłby z archaniołem. Jednakże kiedy ocenił pusty, nieco zaciekawiony wyraz twarzy Michała, załapał.

Adam westchnął, przesuwając rękę po swoich ciemnoblond włosach.

— Gabriel kazał ci to powiedzieć, prawda?

— Nalegał. Cóż, przynajmniej na ile mogłem to określić między chichotaniem. Według niego ta wypowiedź, w relacji do ciebie i mnie, wydawała się histeryczna. Czego tak naprawdę nie rozumiem. Myślałem, że ta fraza jest powszechniej łączona z kobietą. W związku. Więc w takim razie ty byłbyś mężczyzną w tym scenariuszu, a ja byłbym kobietą. Ale nie jesteśmy razem. I moje naczynie jest wyraźnie męskie, więc...

— No, nie, kapuję. Po prostu nie myśl nad tym za dużo i będzie okej. To tylko Gabriel będący kutasem. Jak zawsze.

Michał pokiwał głową, jakby fakt, że Gabriel jest dupkiem był powszechnie znany — co Adama zdaniem było prawdą — i był bardzo wdzięczny, że młody człowiek mu o tym przypomniał.

Adam po prostu był szczęśliwy, mogąc uciec od każdego dziwnego i całkowicie niewłaściwego tematu rozmowy. Myślenie i mówienie o związkach będąc blisko Michała niszczyło kruchą samokontrolę Adama. Tak jakby również sprawiało, że chciał grzmotnąć głową w najbliższą twardą płaszczyznę w daremnej próbie usunięcia myśli niewygodnego typu ze swojego mózgu.

Jego wyobraźnia była raczej niestosowna, jeśli chodziło o archanioła. Najwyraźniej też w męskim naczyniu, czego Adam się nie spodziewał. Snucie marzeń o kobieco uformowanej ludzkiej wersji Michała to jedno, ale jego wyobraźnia musiała poradzić sobie z czymś innym.

A to głupie coś zawsze wyrywało się za daleko bez jego pozwolenia, przez co chciał rzeczy, których nie powinien. Kontaktu wzrokowego, trzymania się za ręce, cichych rozmów, dotyku ust, dłoni dotykających skórę, ciał...

— Więc, tak?

Adam nigdy nie był bardziej wdzięczny za szlachetną naturę Michała. Gabriel już dawno czytałby jego myśli, gwałcąc go mentalnie. Ale w końcu były Trickster*** miał fioła na punkcie uwagi skierowanej na jego osobę i już w drugiej sekundzie nie bycia w centrum wydarzeń zaczynał czytanie w myślach.

— Uch, czy co tak?

Adam otwarcie przyznał, że to nie była jedna z inteligentnych odpowiedzi, ale był nieco zajęty starając się uspokoić swoje hormony i zachować niedawno odzyskane ciało pod kontrolą.

— Moje nowe naczynie. Czy wyglądam przez nie grubo? To jego wielki debiut. Gabriel zaprojektował je dla mnie.  _Rozważałem_  kobiecą wersję i Gabriel wykazał entuzjazm odnośnie pomysłu tworzenia piersi, ale Castiel nalegał, żebym wrócił w męskiej formie. Myślał, że tobie i twoim braciom będzie lepiej przystosować się do mojej obecności, jeśli nie będę zadzierał z waszą osobliwą wrażliwością odnośnie płci. Zgodziłem się.

Adam był pewny, że powinien się obrazić przez tą końcówkę, ale zanim miał szansę wtrącić jak to rozwinięci, wrażliwi i wyznający zasady ruchu New Age on i Sam są (nie sądził, że mógł włączyć w to Deana i zachować powagę), Michał kontynuował:

—  _Ty_  nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że nie jestem obecny jako kobieta, prawda? To naczynie jest adekwatne, tak? Będzie mnie kosztować, jak to wyłożył, „rok porno, pizzy i pralinek”, ale mogę zdobyć nowe, jeśli to cię rozczarowuje.

Adam chciał w tym momencie zażartować w stylu Deana i zasugerować, że Michał powinien poprosić Gabriela o naczynie wyglądające jak Jessica Rabbit, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić. Wyraz twarzy archanioła był taki szczery i proszący, jakby potrzebował aprobaty, potrzebował, aby mu powiedziano, że dobrze robi to, co robi. Do jasnej ciasnej, rumienił się.

Nagle wydawało się, że najważniejszą rzeczą w tej chwili jest to, żeby Adam potraktował to poważnie. Żeby szczerze wygłosił swoją opinię. Myśl o okłamaniu Michała nie była przyjemna.

Adam podszedł bliżej drugiego mężczyzny, krążąc wokół niego jak rekin. Patrzył na Michała bliżej niż na jakiegokolwiek innego kolesia w całym swoim życiu.

Obejrzał zaczesane do tyłu czekoladowobrązowe włosy i pasujące ciemne oczy z zakrzywionymi brwiami. Zbadał wzrokiem łagodne kości policzkowe, niemal symetryczny nos i mocną żuchwę. Podziwiał cienkie wargi i szerokie usta, które poproszone o uśmiech pewnie wystarczyłby, aby wywołać u Adama chichot, gdyby był dwunastolatką. Docenił czas, jaki poświęcił Gabriel, aby to wszystko wyglądało na ludzkie, niewielkie worki pod oczami i dwa pieprzyki nad lewą powieką.

Silnie zarysowane ciało podkreślone dopasowanym garniturem. W barach szeroki, w dupie wąski****...

Adam wiedział, że miał być szczery, ale nie był do końca pewny czy „O dobry Boże! Jesteś kurewsko SEKSOWNY! Proszę, możemy uprawiać seks w tej chwili, proszę?” przejdzie.

Tyle bluźnierstwa w tak małej ilości zdań.

Zamiast rezerwowania sobie biletu z powrotem do piekła, Adam odsunął się i spojrzał w oczy Michała, uśmiechając się ciepło.

— Wyglądasz idealnie.

Proste, platoniczne, zaniżone i tak bardzo prawdziwe do szpiku kości, że Adam nie mógł tego znieść.

I to właśnie Adam będzie winił za swój całkowity brak kontroli. Całkowity brak kontroli, przez który zostanie zmieciony.

Ponieważ kiedy Adam powiedział wyraz „idealnie”, Michał pokazał coś, co łatwo można nazwać najbardziej odbierającym dech, pięknym uśmiechem, jaki człowiek kiedykolwiek widział.

Gdzieś w jego mózgu miesiące zaprzeczania, ponad rok przyjaźni i ochrony w piekle, i po prostu zwykłego, staroświeckiego przyciągania do wszystkiego michałowego, skumulowały się i wybuchły.

Eksplozja składała się z „dlaczego nie” i „co jeśli”, i „do diabła z tym”. Zawierała emocje i pierwotne popędy. Była pełna brawury, potrzeby i chęci. I, jako katalizator, niosła ze sobą poczucie, że może w końcu dostanie coś prawdziwego, trwającego i  _jego_.

To wszystko było tylko częścią kaftana bezpieczeństwa.

Zasadniczo to streściło się w tym, że Michał się uśmiechnął, a Adam wyrwał się do przodu jak wariat i pocałował archanioła. Pocałował go z całego swojego słabego, małego ludzkiego życia.

Ponieważ, serio, jeśli miał zostać za to wyparowany, to miał kurna zamiar sprawić, żeby to było tego warte.

Kiedy Michał zaczął oddawać pocałunek, Adamowi ledwo co udało się nie rozpuścić na okropny dywan. Nadzieja rozbłysła w jego piersi, że może to nie będzie ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi. Inne nadzieje również zaczęły w nim rosnąć. Zawstydzające, naiwne, z których Dean mógłby się śmiać, ale nadzieje.

Kurde, gdyby Michał nie lizał sobie drogi do ust Adama i nie wykonywał różnych zatrzymujących myślenie, zaciskających palce u nóg rzeczy swoim językiem, to nawet w umyśle Adama mogłyby krążyć gówna o białym ogrodzeniu ze sztachet i dwóch psach.

Adam niechętnie odsunął się, aby oprzeć swoje czoło o czoło archanioła, oddychając ciężko, nieświadomie zaciskając i rozluźniając dłonie na biodrach Michała.

— Dlaczego?

To nie było dość kompletne pytanie, ale Adam wiedział, że Michał zrozumie. Dlaczego oddawać mój pocałunek? Dlaczego nadal tu jesteś? Dlaczego nie jestem małą kupką popiołu na ziemi?

— Bo cię kocham. Czy też bardziej akuratnie, jestem w tobie zakochany.

Adam odsunął się, aby gapić się jak głupia złota rybka, gdy anioł kontynuował.

— Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że będziesz czuć to samo, mój mały. Przynajmniej nie tak, jak było. To dlatego chciałem kobiecego naczynia. Chociaż twój odzew na to jest bardziej niż satysfakcjonujący. Twoja silna reakcja była nieprzewidziana, ale zdecydowanie miło przyjęta. Oczekiwałem, że będę musiał zabiegać o twoje względy przez jakiś czas, ale jestem bardzo zadowolony ze zmiany planów. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie mi wybaczyć, ale nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać się przed czytaniem twoich myśli, kiedy się całowaliśmy i muszę oznajmić, że honorujesz me swoimi uczuciami. Bardzo chciałbym wychować z tobą dwoje psowatych.

Gdyby ktoś pytał, Adam pocałował Michała, żeby się zamknął, zanim zaczęło się robić dziwnie, cudacznie formalnie, mechanicznie i babsko.

To nie miało nic wspólnego z powrotem tego uśmiechu czy tym, że Michał delikatnie głaskał palcami twarz Adama. Serio.

A jeśli Dean chciał wyśmiewać sposób, w jaki Adam zwinął się obok swojego archanioła, kiedy usiedli na kanapie czy głupkowaty uśmiech na jego twarzy, kiedy Michał określił „blondynkę w różowym” jako „całkowicie zbyt zadowoloną z siebie dla jej własnego dobra” i zażądał pozwolenia kontrolowania „zielonego, gadopodobnego stworzenia”, żeby jej czegoś nauczyć, cóż, Adama nie mogło to mniej obchodzić.

**sss**

_W międzyczasie na parkingu przed motelem...._

— Hej Cas.

Dean starał się nie wyglądać na zbyt zadowolonego z siebie, kiedy wyciągnął się spod Impali. Naprawdę się starał. To nie jego wina, że nagle odkrył, że jest lepszy w zauważaniu pojawiających się aniołów.

Zasłaniając ręką oczy przed słońcem spojrzał na Castiela, zadowolony widząc zaciekawione, intensywne przechylenie głowy oznajmujące „zawsze mnie zaskakujesz”.

Zauważył również, że przez część sekundy na twarzy anioła widniała irytacja. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, to pomyślałby, ze Castiel lubił straszyć go w cholerę i spodziewał się zaskoczonego Deana walącego głową w spód swojej dziecinki.

No ale Dean nigdy nie mówił, że wiedział lepiej i na pewno Castiel uczynił już takie postępy we wszystkich ludzkich emocjach, aby dojść do radości z cudzego nieszczęścia.

— Witaj, Dean. Dobrze cię widzieć.

I, taa, to było o wiele ważniejsze niż zastanawianie się, jak bardzo Gabriel skorumpował młodego anioła i czy Castiel oglądał teraz „Wipeout — Wymiatacze” z tricksterem.

Dean wyciągnął wolną rękę do Casa, czekając aż ten ją złapie, a potem zaczął coś, co stało się połączonym staraniem się postawienia go na nogi.

— Już najwyższa kurna pora, żebyś się pojawił. Zaczynałem tęsknić za twoim pierzastym tyłkiem. Cóż, trochę.

Znajdując równowagę, Dean podszedł i złapał Castiela w ramiona, przytulając go. Po kilku chwilach wahania, anioł przesunął ręce i przytulił Deana tak samo mocno.

Pewnie, moglibyście w tej chwili zacytować Deanowi każde negatywne, macho, męskie, anty–babskie słowo, jakie kiedykolwiek powiedział. Przynajmniej jeśli bylibyście przygotowani na usłyszenie, że możecie to sobie wsadzić tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi.

Bo Dean go stracił. Jedynego, prawdziwego najlepszego przyjaciela, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał. Stracił go więcej razy, niż chciał pamiętać. Anioł umarł dwa razy. Dla Deana. Stał się Bogiem, aby powstrzymać drugą apokalipsę po tym, jak widział Deana oddającego wszystko, aby zatrzymać oryginalną. Błagał o przebaczenie, prosił o kolejną szansę, zanim go wzięto.

I, niebiosa pomóżcie, Dean był gotowy dać mu i to, i to. Był gotowy odbudować to, co mieli. Bolało, kiedy odebrano mu tą możliwość. Bardziej niż mógł wyrazić słowami.

Sam zapewne by potrafił. Pewnie w formie wiersza. Ale przecież Sam był ogromną dziewczyną z ogromnym mózgiem i ogromną głową.

Chodziło o to, że Cas był  _Casem_  i wrócił, i niech to szlag trafi, jeśli Dean pozwoli swoim niepewnościom i dumie znowu zajść w drogę. Kobiety przytulały swoje przyjaciółki cały czas i nikt ich przez to nie przezywał czy sprawiał, że się czuły głupio.

Oczywiście kobieta pewnie już teraz by puściła. I nie wąchałaby włosów przyjaciółki jak świr.

Dean uścisnął Castiela mocno, uwolnił go i odsunął się, zadowolony widząc, że anioł był tak samo niechętny, aby go puścić.

— Również za tobą tęskniłem, Dean. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie przeszkodziłem w czymś ważnym. Czy coś jest nie tak z twoim samochodem?

Dean nie mógł nic poradzić na uczucie ciepła przez troskę w głosie Casa. Kochać go, to kochać jego dziecinkę.

— Nie, złapałeś mnie tylko w małej rutynowej konserwacji. Nic, co nie może być skończone później.

Tak naprawdę to Dean tylko zajmował się głupstwami, nie robiąc nic konkretnego i zanim Cas przybył, właśnie obudził się z pięciominutowej drzemki, którą odbywał leżąc pod Impalą. Przebywanie obok swojej dziecinki rozluźniało napięcie, które otaczało jego i jego braci od kilku dni.

Wcześniej, po tym jak Dean i Adam przeprowadzili całkowicie racjonalną, dorosłą kłótnię odnośnie superbohaterów, Sam zdecydował, że ma dość i idzie do biblioteki, aby znaleźć coś do czytania. Dean zasugerował, że po prostu chciał zdobyć następną książkę z serii „Zmierzchu”. Adam się zgodził. Samantha pokazała im swoją wkurzoną minę z serii „zasadź sobie mózg!” i wyszła żachnięta z pokoju jak księżniczka, którą był.

Potem Adam zdecydował włączyć grę video. Wszystko było nieźle, dopóki nie wyciągnął pada z rąk Deana i zagroził zrobieniem mu tym przykrych rzeczy. Najwyraźniej, według Adama, wysokiego króla etykiety graczy, celowe schodzenie z drogi, aby skierować się na drugiego gracza i okazjonalne używanie stopy w jego pachwinę, aby go rozkojarzyć, było oszukiwaniem.

Więc Dean wyszedł na zewnątrz do samochodu. To nie była ucieczka. To było strategiczne wycofanie się. Poza tym spędzenie czasu z Impalą nie było niczym złym.

Ale widząc Casa, stojącego sobie w prochowcu, niemal chwalącego się uśmiechem, wiedział, że woli spędzić czas ze swoim aniołem.

Tak, powiedział  _swoim_. Co z tym zrobicie, co? Jak zostaniecie wyciągnięci z piekła przez anioła, to wtedy pogadamy.

Kochał Castiela. I kochał Sama, Adama i Bobby’ego. I, jeśli zapytany, może by przyznał się do ukrywanych, niechętnych, niewielkich ilości uczuć i respektu do Crowleya, Gabriela i nawet Michała. Pewnie też uratowałby tą trójkę, jeśli by musiał. Wiecie, z pożaru czy coś. Chodzi o to, że w niewyjaśniony sposób byli cali  _jego_ , a nie lubił, kiedy inni psuli jego rzeczy.

To wszystko. Nie szukajcie gówna w gównie, kiedy go nie ma!

— Więc, Cas, co cię sprowadza tu na dół? Chcesz pochodzić między nami mniejszymi, co?

Uśmiech Casa właśnie stał się nieporównywalnie większy. Wrażliwość i zdolność poprawnego wyrażania stawały się mniej potrzebne, kiedy Cas uczył się słyszeć to, czego Dean nie mówił.

— Moi bracia byli raczej niecierpliwi i zdeterminowani, aby zobaczyć twoich. Michał ma nowe naczynie, roboty Gabriela, które potrzebuje aprobaty. Szuka jej właśnie u Adama. I byłem wystarczająco nietaktowny, aby niechcący poinformować Gabriela o udziale Baltazara w ostatnich wydarzeniach. Obawiam się, że stało się to katalizatorem do swego rodzaju mentalnego załamania. Gabriel zachowywał się o wiele dziwniej, niż normalnie. Muszę pamiętać, aby przeprosić Samuela, kiedy znowu go zobaczę.

Dean był przygotowany odstawić focha za brak „Chciałem cię zobaczyć, mój psiapsielu*****!” w tej odpowiedzi, ale Castiel przerwał jego narzekanie zanim miał okazję je uformować.

— I oczywiście czekałem na wymówkę, aby wrócić do ciebie. To dziwne, ale o wiele bardziej preferuję twoje towarzystwo od moich braci, pomimo tego, jak długo pragnąłem szansy powrotu do domu. Zgaduję, że w jakiś sposób  _ty_  jesteś teraz moim domem. I Samuel, Adam, Robert, i oczywiście Impala. Ale po prostu... byłem ciekawy czy dostanę pozwolenie, aby być z tobą. Jako przyjaciele. Znaczy na bardziej stałej podstawie.

Serce Deana właśnie zdecydowało, że zna całą choreografię do Footloose i zaczynało odstawiać całość w jego piersi. To było wielkie, i nowe, i zmieniające życie, i... kurwa, jeśli wiedział, jak sobie z tym poradzić.

Jego mózg automatycznie przeszedł do trybu samozachowawczego, co właściwie zawierało dużą ilość samozaprzeczenia i skupiało się na części rozmowy, (a) którą mógł kontrolować, (b) która pozwalała mu odetchnąć i (c) nie zawierała jego.

Sam nazywał to jego techniką „Będę fiutem, bo mam emocjonalne zatwardzenie”.

— Czekaj, więc twoi bracia są zabujani w moich? Co do diabła, Cas? Walić to! Akurat pozwolę tym dupkom podejść gdziekolwiek w pobliże Sammy’ego i Adama. Po tym całym gównie, przez które musieliśmy przez nich przejść. Głupie kurwa anioły, które przejmują się tylko zasadami i swoimi własnymi dupami. Jakby w ogóle moi bracia kiedykolwiek byliby zainteresowani. O ile wiem, to żaden z nich nie gra w tej drużynie. Kurwa, nawet nie są z tego samego gatunku!

Znacie to uczucie, które pojawia się w momencie gdy wiecie, że powiedzieliście coś tak całkowicie i monumentalnie głupiego i bolesnego, że nawet sami  _sobie_  byście nie wybaczyli?

Dean czuł się tak w tej chwili. To było znajome uczucie.

A spojrzenie złości, które otrzymał od Casa sprawiło, że poczuł się gorzej.

— Rozumiem. Cóż, myślę, że pójdę i upewnię się, że moi bracia nie traumatyzują twoich ich wielką, nieodwzajemnioną, gejowską, międzygatunkową miłością. Zobaczę się z tobą później, Dean.

I po tym Castiel się odwracał i miał zamiar się zniknąć, a Dean nie miał zamiaru znowu stracić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela...

— Castiel.

Cas odwrócił się przez użycie całego imienia. Jego twarz wydawała się pusta, ale spojrzenie powiedziało Deanowi, że lepiej aby się postarał, albo anioł zniknie i Dean może nigdy się nie dowiedzieć, czy Cas nauczył się tnącego sarkazmu od niego czy Gabriela.

— Jest mi... Stary, ja... Weź, przepraszam. Tylko po prostu... cóż, walnąłeś na mnie trochę ciężkie gówno i takie rzeczy ucinają mi myślenie, i wtedy wszystko wychodzi w języku dupków. Nie miałem tego na myśli. Okej, przyznaję, że czasami uważam twoich braci za nieco dupkowatych i nie jestem pewny, czy Sam lub Adam są zainteresowani kolesiami, ale...

Wyraz twarzy Casa się nie zmienił i Dean zaczynał panikować.

— Przepraszam Cas. Proszę wybacz mi. Nie mogę... Jeśli znowu cię stracę, ja... Proszę, Cas. Nie zostawiaj mnie.

Twarz Castiela rozluźniła się i kiedy wyciągnął rękę, aby położyć dłoń na ramieniu Deana ten zauważył, ze hiperwentyluje i raczej powinien postarać się nad tym zapanować.

— Deanie Winchesterze, nie mógłbym cię zostawić tak samo, jak nie mógłbym cię zabić. To, co właśnie się wydarzyło między nami, nazywa się kłótnią. Wierzę, że są one dość częste wśród ludzi, którzy są ze sobą blisko. Nie zostawię cię, Dean. Nie mógłbym. Gdyby nas oddzielono, byłoby to nie z mojej woli i przez siły poza moją kontrolą. Moja przyszłość jest z tobą tak długo, jak mi na to pozwolisz. Teraz muszę sprawdzić moich braci, ponieważ jeśli masz nawet trochę racji, będą wymagać pocieszenia. Wrócę niedługo.

Znowu było tyle tego, co go przerastało, że Dean musiał walczyć, aby utrzymać swojego wewnętrznego palanta przed ukazaniem się.

Decydując, że najlepiej będzie się nie odzywać, Dean pokiwał głową i puścił Casa. Wydawał się iść do pokoju więc Dean założył, że Michał był tam z Adamem.

Idąc z powrotem do Impali Dean nie był do końca pewny, co się stało. W jednej chwili myślał o sprawdzeniu oleju, a w następnej jego umysł mówił „pieprzyć to” i odwrócił się, zaczynając biec w stronę anioła.

Dopiero potem zauważył, że Cas też się odwrócił i zbliżał się do Deana w tym samym tempie.

Żaden z nich nie był pewny, kto się pierwszy poruszył lub kto się bardziej przysunął, ale byli tam, przytulali się, całowali się i było wspaniale.

I w tej chwili Dean zrozumiał, że wszystko prowadziło do tego. Uczucie dłoni Casa na jego biodrach, przyciśnięte do siebie klatki piersiowe i smak Casa na języku. To było miejsce i rzecz, którą zawsze mieli mieć i gdzie zawsze mieli skończyć.

Kiedy w końcu oderwali się, aby złapać oddech, trzymali się tak blisko jak to możliwe, z wargami nadal się stykającymi.

— Dość długo nam to wzięło, co nie, Cas? Wybacz za czekanie.

— I ty też. Chociaż czekałbym do końca. Nie wierzę, że twoja cierpliwość wytrzymałaby tak długo.

Ich kolejny pocałunek był pełny śmiechu i uśmieszków. To był ich taki pierwszy, ale Dean był zdeterminowany, aby nie był ostatni.

**sss**

_Na drugim końcu miasta, w lokalnej bibliotece, mniej więcej w tym samym czasie..._

— I co? Nie ma mnie przez, nie, jakieś trzy sekundy, a ty nagle masz nowego ulubionego anioła? Błyszczący, nieznany, wyższy anioł pojawia się i co? Jestem porzucony jak gówniana szmata! Znaczy, wołasz go do pomocy z rytuałami i sprawami? Nie to, że pomógłbym utrzymać twoją duszę z daleka od ciała. To po prostu całkowicie zły pomysł, zły na tylu poziomach i lubię Bobby’ego, ma jaja, ale byłoby miło zostać zapytanym, wiesz? Po prostu czuję się bardzo odrzucony i zastąpiony. Serio, uciekł z nieba, jest hedonistyczny i moralnie niejednoznaczny... Brzmi znajomo? Co on takiego ma, czego ja nie mam, poza brytyjskim akcentem? Myślałem, że między nami jest coś specjalnego, Sam, ale teraz już nic nie wiem!

Sam utrzymywał, że z tą losową kolekcją słów, wypadających jako losowe zdania było tyle spraw nie tak, że nie można było oczekiwać, że jego mózg przetworzy nonsensowną tyradę Gabriela w terminie.

Więc to tłumaczyło puste spojrzenie i odpowiedź:

— Um.

Naprawdę tłumaczyło.

Gabriel się nie zgodził.

— Więc teraz nawet ze mną nie rozmawiasz? No po prostu wspaniale, Samuel! Naprawdę dojrzale. Po wszystkim, co przeszliśmy, wszystkim co dla ciebie zrobiłem? Nie wiem, jak oczekujesz naprawić nasz związek, jeśli nie spotkasz się ze mną w połowie. Kiedy będziesz gotowy zachowywać się jak dorosły człowiek i wznowisz kanały łączności, będę tam.

Z odrzuceniem włosów, Gabriel odszedł od Sama z rękach na biodrach do stolika na drugim końcu pomieszczenia.

Siadając dramatycznie, chociaż Sam miał wątpliwości co do tego, czy on cokolwiek robi  _nie_ dramatycznie, Gabriel pokazał wspaniały foch, odwrócił się nieco od Sama, aby łowca nadal mógł widzieć jego minę smutnego szczeniaczka i patrzył się twardo za okno, mając skrzyżowane ręce.

To był naprawdę spektakularny foch. Sam musiał to przyznać archaniołowi. O wiele lepszy, niż niedawno wykonał Adam.

I przypuszczał, że teraz powinien pospieszyć za Gabrielem i przeprosić. Ale niech go diabli, jeśli wiedział za co.

Sam wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, aby ogarnąć słowa takie jak „ulubiony”, „specjalnego” i „ _związek_ ”, które skakały po jego mózgu.  Kiedy świat przestał się tak mocno trząść, powtórzył sobie wszystko, co mu Gabriel powiedział, odkąd pojawił się nagle przed Samem w kącie biblioteki i zabrał mu książkę z ręki.

To nadal nie miało za dużo sensu.

Na dodatek, każda odpowiedź, jaką mógłby zaoferować, najpewniej skończyłaby się zmieceniem go przez Gabriela, jeśli brać pod uwagę jego nastrój.

— Kto powiedział, że jesteś moim ulubionym czymkolwiek? — Zmieciony!

— Nawet jeśli byś się gdzieś kręcił, nie zawołałbym cię po pomoc z tą sprawą. — Zmieciony!

— Jedyną specjalną rzecz, jaką mamy to fakt, że zabiłeś mojego brata z bilion razy i nie rozniosłem cię za to. — Zmieciony!

— Jaki związek, ty dwulicowy wariacie? — Zmiecionowo zmieciony!

I najbardziej warte zmiecenia i główna odpowiedź, do której Sam wracał?

— Byłeś martwy.

Ponieważ był. I żadna ilość skręcania żołądka Sama czy uciskania w jego piersi by tego nie zmieniła. To był fakt.

Ale to nie znaczy, że Sam myślał, że będzie grzecznie to wspomnieć. A Dean nauczył go manier. Oczywiście, jego metoda nauczania polegała na „rób co mówię, a nie co robię”, ale to nie o to chodzi.

Przez maniery podszedł do Gabriela zanim przemyślał, co ma powiedzieć, jak już tam dotrze. Sam nie chciał, żeby archanioł czekał. Kiedy usiadł naprzeciwko niego, Gabriel odwrócił się w jego stronę, z oczekiwaniem w skupionych oczach.

— Byłeś martwy.

Więc najwyraźniej miał ochotę na śmierć. I o wiele więcej problemów, niż był świadomy.

Ponieważ nie wyszło to jako proste oświadczenie faktu czy w jako przyjazne przypomnienie. Nawet nie miało w sobie kawałka „Znudziło mnie twoje gówno. Zachowujesz się teraz absurdalnie.”

Kiedy Sam powiedział te słowa, były one ciche, surowe, nieco załamane i pełne niezasłużonej winy. I Sam czuł je. Czuł sposób, w jaki wypierał się tego czucia odkąd pierwszy raz obejrzał DVD.

Ponieważ przez długi czas był martwy. Gabriel umarł za nich i ich zostawił. Akurat kiedy wydawało się, że zostanie. Wiedział, że to nie jest wina archanioła, ale to nie powstrzymywało go od chęci nakrzyczenia na niego. Nakrzyczenia na niego i powiedzenia mu, jakim był głupim, poświęcającym się draniem. Wykrzyczenia mu w twarz, że nie był wystarczająco dobry, by uniknąć śmierci jeszcze raz. Że nie był w stanie jeszcze raz jej sfałszować.

Kurwa, te rzeczy nie powinny nadal tak boleć.

Całe ciało Gabriela wydawało się załamać. Jego oczy złagodniały szybciej niż Sam widział to u kogokolwiek wcześniej, a deanowe były zawsze super szybkie.

Z prędkością światła sięgnął ponad stołem i złapał o wiele większe dłonie Sama w swoje.

— Och, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Tak mi przykro. Gdybym wiedział, jak to wszystko się skończy... że powiesz tak i uda ci się skopać w ten sposób tyłek? Walczyłbym bardziej, żeby być tam z tobą. Po prostu założyłem, że mamy przerąbane i dlaczego nie zrobić długiego podania w nadziei, że się uda? Zawsze mnie zaskakujesz, dzieciaku. Dlatego cię lubię.

Sam wiedział, że to całe trzymanie za ręce powinno być o wiele bardziej dziwaczne, niż jest. Oraz osądzający, zły wzrok innych ludzi w bibliotece, homofobów z małego miasta, powinien być bardziej zawstydzający, niż był.

Ale ze wszystkimi tymi dziwacznymi, mylącymi i po prostu dziwnymi rzeczami, które się działy, Sam był około 86% pewny, że właśnie śpi i wkrótce obudzi się z twarzą na poślinionej książce. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że tak się stanie, bo to Dean brał udział w epickiej, nierozwiązanej, anielskiej historii miłosnej i o tym nie wiedział, a nie on.

Nawet Adam był bardziej świadomy jego uczuć do anioła niż Dean.

— Gabriel, ja... to jest dziwne. Jeśli przyznam, że lubię cię o wiele bardziej niż lubiłem Baltazara i że przykro mi, że nie wziąłem pod uwagę twoich uczuć, chociaż i tak nie było cię w pobliżu, żeby w ogóle myśleć o braniu ich pod uwagę i... Ugh! I  _naprawdę_  mi przykro, że wciąż wracam do tego, że byłeś martwy, bo to nie mogło być przyjemne dla ciebie i to niedelikatnie z mojej strony. Więc w każdym razie jeśli to zrobię, to wybaczysz mi i będziemy mogli wrócić do bycia na początek dobrymi kumplami z roboty?

— Na początek dobrymi kumplami z roboty?

— Ał! Mam kości w dłoniach, wiesz?... Myślisz, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Cholernie mnie denerwujesz, pokazujesz się tylko wtedy, kiedy coś chcesz i kradniesz moje rzeczy. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego nie moglibyśmy być przyjaciółmi. Nadal wyciągam kawałki czekolady z włosów. Ał, ał, ał... dobra! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Zadowolony?

— Na razie tak.

— Wybuchowy bachor.

Sam zorientował się, że nieważne jak cicho powiedział tą ostatnią część, Gabriel i tak go słyszał. Ale nie zrobił teraz czegoś dziwnego, więc pewnie odpuścił.

Albo czeka z odwetem na chwilę, kiedy Sam nie będzie się tego spodziewać.

Sam naprawdę był jako tako wdzięczny za tępy strach przed karą. To pomagało mu rozproszyć myśli od części odpowiedzi Gabriela, która zawierała w sobie „na razie”, faktu, że nadal technicznie trzymali się za ręce i że nawet podczas bólu Sam nigdy tak na serio nie spróbował się wyrwać.

To były bardzo kłopotliwe myśli osobno, ale razem składały się na jedno wielkie WTF.

— Co to za duża, niezwykle ukształtowana myśl w twojej głowie, dzieciaku? Bo zmarszczki od niej na twoim czole nie są atrakcyjne.

Sam nie zamierzał odebrać tego jako zniewagę. Jest kaczką, a głupie, podłe, wredne i niedojrzałe komentarze Gabriela są wodą.

— Nic takiego. To znaczy... Jestem po prostu... bardzo zmieszany. Chcę się wrócić o godzinę w czasie. Kiedy nie miałem depresyjnego epizodu odnośnie twojej śmierci. Kiedy czytałem sobie cicho, nie trzymaliśmy się za ręce i nie mogłem wyobrazić sobie słów „nasz związek” wychodzących z twoich ust. Prostsze, łatwiejsze czasy.

Najwyraźniej była to zła rzecz do powiedzenia, bo patrzył teraz na tył głowy Gabriela i ręce anioła zniknęły. I walić wszystko, ale tęsknił za ich ciepłem.

— Cóż, jeśli tak to odczuwasz, mogłeś coś powiedzieć. Myślałem, że byliśmy na tej samej stronie, ale najwidoczniej miałeś całkiem inną książkę. Bardzo mi przykro, że zrujnowałem twój dzień. Wróć do ukochanego czytania, a ja po prostu posiedzę tutaj sam i poczekam, aby zabrać cię do braci, jak skończysz. Chyba że wolałbyś iść pieszo niż podróżować z kimś takim, jak ja?

Dobry Boże, co do diabła tu się działo? Czy anioły mają PMS? Przekwitają? Bo  _to_  było szalone.

Sam czuł się jak mąż z komedii, który był kompletnie na łasce hormonów żony. Albo furii swojego dzieciaka.

To nie był Gabriel. To nie był dowcipny, interesujący, śmieszny i łobuzerski Gabriel, którego Sam znał i ko... lubił.

— Gabriel. Daj spokój. Nie chodziło mi o to. Ale nie myślisz, że to trochę za dużo? Ledwo co wracasz z martwych, znowu znikasz na ponad miesiąc i potem wracasz oczekując, że będziemy najlepszymi kumplami. Trochę tego nie kumam.

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Dobra.

— Co się kurwa z tobą dzisiaj dzieje?

Mógłby wyrazić to lepiej, ale cierpliwość Sama dzisiaj była bardzo znikoma.

Gabriel odwrócił się, ze złością z oczach. W sekundzie przycisnął Sama do regału z książkami, z ramieniem na jego piersi.

— Co się ze mną dzieje? Co się z tobą dzieje? Zarywałem do ciebie od zawsze, umarłem dla ciebie i nadal traktujesz mnie jak kogoś, z kim jesteś zmuszony przebywać. Kocham to, że grasz trudnego do zdobycia, Sam, uwielbiam taką pogoń, ale to się robi absurdalne. Nic nie zaliczyłem od mojego powrotu, mam wszystkiego potąd i dowiaduję się, że zadawałeś się z tym zasmarkanym dorobkiewiczem Baltazarem? Więc tak, jestem trochę zły i.... Dobry Tato, myślę, że tracę głowę. Dla  _pieprzonego_  człowieka.

Sam widział, jak Gabriel wypuszcza powietrze i nagle był wolny. Ale to nieważne. Nadal nie mógł się ruszyć.

Nawet narzekania „Głupi Winchesterowie, wszystko psują” nie pomogły Samowi otrząsnąć się z rewelacji, które właśnie usłyszał.

Chociaż nie wiedział, czy bardziej był zdziwiony tą częścią z zarywaniem czy tym, że archanioł może używać przekleństw.

— Zarywałeś? Ja... nie mówisz poważnie. To, jak mnie traktowałeś... O Boże, ciągnąłeś mnie za warkocze, prawda? Pętla czasu? Reklama opryszczki? M&Msy? Gabriel! Nawet jeśli byłbym zainteresowany twoim podrywem, to nie w ten sposób. Dean jest moim starszym bratem i głównym wzorem. Myśl mniej subtelnie i bardziej jak użycie neonowej cegły w czoło.

Sam pomyślał, że to było dziwne ze strony jego życia, że w ogóle prowadzi tą rozmowę, a co dopiero dość głośno w bibliotece, gdzie każdy wydawał się magicznie nieświadomy ich obecności.

— Ale to i tak nie o to chodzi. Nie jestem... a ty jesteś... To wszystko po prostu  _nie_ , okej? Proszę, czy możemy po prostu być przyjaciółmi i czy możesz przestać się na mnie złościć? Bycie skrzyczanym za coś, czego się nawet nie było świadomym jest niepokojące. Ale naprawdę chcę być twoim przyjacielem.

Wydawało się, że Gabriel dobrze to przyjmował. Spojrzał na Sama z ciekawością.

— Neonowa cegła, mówisz? Hmm...

— Naprawdę? To wszystko, co z tego wyciągnąłeś? Przysięgam ci, Gabriel, ty...

Gabriel go całował. Gabriel, archanioł, go całował. Jakby od tego zależał los świata.

Szczegóły i konkrety trochę się Samowi rozmyły, ponieważ był niemal pewny, że powinni się spotkać z poważną różnicą wzrostu, ale to pewnie przez to, jakie to było dobre.

I to tak rozpuszczająco–mózg dobrze i... och!

Fascynujące, jak wszystko staje się bardziej przejrzyste, kiedy przestajesz się okłamywać.

Sam owinął ręce wokół Gabriela, przyciągając go bliżej niż myślał, że to możliwe, otwierając się chętnie pod jego językiem.

Dlaczego właściwie nie robili tego wcześniej?

Wtedy archanioł się odsunął.

— Kapujesz już, Sammy? Czy mam to wyklarować bardziej?

Sam spojrzał na niego ostro, pochylając się do ust Gabriela.

Kiedy poczuł, jak nogi Gabriela owijają go w pasie, Sam wiedział, że iluzja została zerwana i archanioł musiał poddać się sile grawitacji. Pomimo racjonalnego uzasadnienia, ta czynność i tak sprawiła, że Sam jęknął w usta Gabriela.

Oczywiście konsekwencje powrotu do świata przerwały im zbyt szybko jak dla Sama, w formie zirytowanej bibliotekarki klepiącej ramię Gabriela aby przypomnieć im, że biblioteka to nie burdel.

Nie starali się powstrzymywać śmiechu, kiedy wypadli z biblioteki na zewnątrz ze splecionymi dłońmi.

**sss**

Kiedy później tego dnia Bobby dostał telefon, aby dodać trzy nakrycia do stołu na Święto Dziękczynienia, właściwie nie był zaskoczony.

Nie zszokowało go też to, że nie chcieli więcej pokoi niż zaplanowano.

Ale  _był_  nieco wkurzony, że wisiał Crowley’owi dwadzieścia dolarów i butelkę szkockiej.

**sss**

*w oryginale „Peach was going down”, co jest jakoś powiązane z grą Mario. Jak ktoś wie, jak (ale że Peach to imię księżniczki to już wiadomo), to zapraszam do podzielenia się tą wiedzą!

**za wikipedią: WWE SmackDown — program telewizyjny o tematyce wrestlingu.

***TVN najpierw nie przetłumaczył, potem przetłumaczył jako Zwodnik... więc zasięgnęłam rady polskiej strony SPN i zostało po angielsku.

****ponieważ facet nie ma „wąskiej talii”, bo jak to brzmi, zapytałam mamę, jak to powinno brzmieć po polsku. Co ona na to? „Chłopak śląski — w barach szeroki, w dupie wąski!” A ponieważ to się idealnie wpasowuje w nastrój fika, to oto jest.

 **PLUS** , jeśli ktoś chce sobie wizualizować wygląd Michała, to autorka napisała, że wygląda on jak Gabriel Macht.

*****po ang. BFF. A że Polacy nie gęsi, swój język mają, musiałam napisać po polsku.


End file.
